


Shampoo Please!

by Markson4ever



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson4ever/pseuds/Markson4ever
Summary: A one shot based on the story told by Jackson during the Markson Got2Day. All of the members are asleep and the rest of the dorm is quiet and dark. All except for Jackson and Mark. Mark decides to shower and for the 4th night in a row has"forgotten" his shampoo and calls for Jackson to bring it to him. This time Jackson has a little surprise of his own.





	

It had been a long day of dance practice and the members were tired. They had each already taken a shower and made their way to bed. All of them passing out quickly. All except for Mark and Jackson. Jackson had just finished his shower and was lying in bed relaxing, looking over some lyrics he was working on. "You gonna shower soon, Mark? You're the last one." "Yea, I know. I'm heading that way right now," he said, grabbing a towel and heading out of the the bedroom. Jackson knew that Mark had not grabbed his favorite shampoo that he always took in with him, but he didn't say anything. It had become a nightly ritual for Mark to "accidentally" forget to bring in his shampoo. For the last 3 nights he had "forgotten" to grab his shampoo and had conveniently realized it after he was naked and soaking wet in the shower. The first night he yelled to Jackson from the bathroom to bring it to him, and when he did, Mark opened the curtain dripping wet and took it from him, not even trying to hide his dripping wet naked body. When Mark opened the curtain to take the shampoo, Jackson's heart pounded and breathing quickened. He tried not to eye the older boys naked body but it was hard not to, it was too sexy not to. He knew that Mark noticed him look him over and he hoped the eager, hungry look he felt wasn't showing on his face as he handed him the shampoo.

The next night Mark called for him, Mark claimed that he had to get out of the shower because Jackson hadn't heard him from inside the shower. Because when Jackson opened the bathroom door to bring him the shampoo, Mark was standing wet and naked on the other side of the door. "Why are you out of the shower?" Jackson asked. "I didn't think you could hear me calling you", Mark claimed. As Mark grabbed the shampoo from Jackson, he ran his wet hand down Jackson's and held it for a split second, making eye contact, trying to read what Jackson was thinking. Once again Jackson hoped his yearning wasn't obvious on his face. "Thanks", said Mark, giving Jackson a sly smile and wink and jumping back in the shower. 

The third night it happened again. Mark waited for everyone in the other rooms to go to bed, then headed to the shower without the shampoo. And again after the shower had been running for a few minutes he called for Jackson. Jackson brought the shampoo into the bathroom. Two could play this game, he thought. Not waiting for Mark to reach out for the shampoo, Jackson opened the shower curtain on his own this time to hand him the shampoo. Marks eyes were closed, head tilted back, his long, lean fingers running through his hair, wetting it. The water running down his face, his whole body. Jackson froze at the beauty of what he saw. His yearning was strong as he watched Marks naked body stretched back, water cascading down his gorgeous face, his toned shoulders, his slim waist, his lean legs, his dick... He must have gotten lost in his thoughts for a moment because when he looked back up at Mark's face, Marks eyes were open and looking back at him. He gave Jackson a mischievous grin, his eyebrows raised. "You like what you see?" Mark asked, as he looked back hungrily at Jackson. Jackson was caught off guard and was not sure how to respond. Damn right he liked what he saw, but he didn't know if he should be revealing that information to Mark. Did Mark feel the same way? Obviously he did right? Why else would he be teasing him like this every night? He wasn't prepared to answer honestly though so he played it off with some corny joke and turned and left the bathroom. He was mad at himself for handling it that way though. Mark was hot as fuck and he had wanted him since the day they met. He just was always afraid to make a move. But now that Mark was showing the initiative, it was time. The next time Jackson would make his move.

So when on that fourth night Mark walked out of the bedroom without the shampoo, Jackson was ready. And like clockwork, 5 minutes later he called for Jackson. Jackson grabbed the shampoo and tiptoed into the bathroom. He quietly slipped off his shorts and boxers. He slowly stepped into the shower behind Mark. Mark was facing the other way and had his eyes closed so he didn't know Jackson was there at first. Jackson quietly put a small dab of shampoo in his hands and lifted his hands up to Marks hair. He held Marks head facing the opposite way and ran his fingers through Marks hair, then whispered in his ear. "Here's your shampoo baby". Jackson then put Mark's earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked. Mark moaned softly and tilted his head back more. Jackson still behind him, then moved his mouth down to Marks neck and began to give gentle kisses, then moved to harder sucking leaving his mark in plain sight. He reached down around Marks front and gripped Marks dick in his hand, feeling how hard it was, he knew Mark was as turned on as he was. He stroked it a few times, then he flipped Mark around so they were facing each other. "So you finally got the hint", teased Mark. Before Jackson could answer, Mark planted his lips on top of Jackson's and kissed him hard, moaning deeply. The moans drove Jackson crazy with desire. He wrapped his arms tightly around Mark and squeezed his ass firmly. Their dicks were pressed tightly against one another at that point and they could each feel that the other was hard as a rock. Jackson pushed Mark against the wall of the shower and pinned his arms above his head against the wall. He held Marks arms still and he kissed Marks shoulders and worked down to his nipple where he gently nibbled. "I've wanted to fuck you since the day we met", he whispered in Marks ear. Jackson paused, hoping he wasn't moving too fast, but he couldn't help it. He had held back his desires for so long, he couldn't help himself any longer. "So what are you waiting for then, fuck me." Just hearing Mark say the words almost made him cum without even being touched. He let go of Marks arms and spun him around. Mark bent down, ass in the air, wiggling it, tempting Jackson with it. "Before I fuck that beautiful ass,first I need to taste it." He bent down and kissed each cheek before diving in with his tongue, making Mark moan and bend his head even further down. "Mmm such a sweet ass" said Jackson as he pulled up his head then smacked him hard on the ass, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. Mark giggled in excitement, then wiggled his ass even more, driving Jackson crazy. Jackson eased one finger in, then 2, stretching him just the right amount. Then Jackson grabbed the only thing handy, the shampoo, and rubbed it on his dick for some lubrication. He rubbed it on Marks hole making him moan in anticipation. Mark wiggled his ass again, begging for Jackson's dick. Jackson didn't waste any more time. He grabbed Marks hips tightly and thrust his dick in and they both moaned so loud they figured they probably woke up the rest of the house. With each thrust Mark moaned louder and louder. Mark stroked himself as Jackson fucked him and moments later they came together. They let the water run down each of them, cleaning them up as they softly kissed, tongues finding each other. They were both exhausted from their passion and just stood under the water for a few more minutes. Finally they shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. They dried off and Jackson threw on his boxers and shorts. Mark stood with the towel wrapped around his waist. He gave Jackson a shy smile. "Hey Jackson", he said "can you go grab my shorts, I forgot to bring them in." Jackson looked back at Mark, another hungry look on his face. "How about you just follow me back to the room in that towel. I don't think I"m done with you yet anyway." Mark giggled and followed Jackson back to the room. As soon as the door was closed, Marks towel dropped to the floor...


End file.
